The Gift
by Ragemoon
Summary: complete It's Christmas time in the Power Rangers Ninja Storm Healing Universe. Lots of drama inside. See whats happening. Future fic.
1. gift 1

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to its owners. This is a fanfictiona dn no profit is being made here. This goes for the entire story line

**Gift: Tori's Present**

By

Ragemoon

On a lonely beach a young blonde woman stood. She wondered why her beloved would choose such a cold place. Winter had hit and Christmas was coming soon. It was so much colder then it had been in the summer. She stood in her light blue sweater and jeans her hair loose and blowing in the wind.

She jumped as Blake gently touched her shoulder. He flashed her, a bright smile. He was dressed in the navy sweater she bought him. "Tori I'm glad you made it." He smiled some what shyly at her. "I have something important to ask you and I did not want to become tongue tied around everyone." He looked at her then spoke the words she was hoping she hear. "Tori you are my water. You quench my thirst for life and complete me. Will you marry me and keep me from becoming lost in my own darkness?"

She looked at him pausing seeming to consider his request. She then smiled at him banishing his fears that he was feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. "Yea Blake a thousand times yes for I thought you never ask me." Her voice was choked up with tears in her voice as he slipped on a diamond ring that was flanked by a topaz and a sapphire.

Then he kissed her softly with great passion. They stood there leaning on each other lost in the moment. "I think we should get married on Christmas day next year." Tori said as she was being held by Blake. "It would be a beautiful time of the year to do it."

"Yes I think we will." Blake smiled at her.


	2. gift 2

**Gift: Cameron's Gift**

By

Ragemoon

Cameron was looking thought the jewelry shoppe he wanted to find the perfect bracelet for Christa. He wanted something that dazzled and shined. His eyes settled on the gold bracelet with the emeralds set in it and he smiled. He bought that for her.

Humming to himself he walked down the mall fairway and did not realize he been observed by Shane and his two girlfriends. Kapri smiled lightly. "At least he is happy."

"He needs to be happy." Shane said smiling lightly. "Though I swear he and your Uncle my sensei were going to flip when they found out about us all."

They both giggled.

Cameron not realizing he been observed by the trio went on his way. He was looking forward to Christmas this year. He had someone special to spend it with, not only his friends and family but a girl whom he cared about deeply.

Cameron sighed. He heard about the huge fight Hunter and Brandie had. He did not know it was about alls he knew is that Christ was deeply angry at Hunter. She kept muttering about immature males and apologizing to him about it. He reassured her that there was noting to be saying she was sorry just because she was upset.

He wondered what could have caused it. Hunter and Brandie were just friends or so he thought. Cameron sighed and stopped to think for a moment. He shook his head knowing that Hunter would not exactly tell anyone if he and Brandie were dating. The elder of the thunder brothers could be very private about a lot of things including his relationships which would explain his girlfriend's anger toward the brooding young man in crimson.

He sighed and continued moving he hoped Christmas would heal what ever caused the falling out of Hunter and Brandie for he did not like the implications of this thought in his head at all.


	3. gift 3

**Gift: Dustin's Thoughts**

By

Ragemoon

Dustin stood next to Marah they were sitting in Brandie's place trying to calm the now suddenly crying Brandie. Her moods had been very odd lately. Dustin knew she had not truly said anything about what was bothering her for Christa and Marah were good friends who spoke to each other at length what was bothering their group of friends with each other all the time. He normally got to half listen while he played video games. Alls he knew is that all three women were not very happy with Hunter.

Marah and Christa were not happy with him at all. Brandie was not speaking much to anyone. She seemed to draw into herself more which bothered Dustin a lot. She was not the sort to withdraw, fight to the death yes. Yell and scream and get into a giant rumble that he could see but this silence and moodiness was frightening to him.

He sighed and Marah squeezed his hand. He looked at Brandie then spoke. "Dude what is wrong? I know you are having an I-hate-all-males mode right now. But I honestly don't understand the moodiness." He braced himself for her stormy temper he was shocked when she turned red rimmed eyes on him and sniffled at him. He handed her a box of tissue and she blew her nose into one. She did not look at all cute all red rimmed eyed and messy haired.

"I'm pregnant." Was her simple words that floored Dustin to no end. He began to put the subtle signs that he missed earlier. The signs that Hunter was dating and he shook his head to clear the thoughts that were bubbling up and suddenly making sense.

Dustin blinked and looked at all three girls. "Hunter's?" Was his question to her at her nod Dustin felt a surge of temper rise hot in him. He was normally slow to anger but this got him badly. "I'll be right back."

The girls watched as he left.

"Why do I have a feeling this is bad." Christa said looking at Marah. "I think your boy is up to something."

"Oh he prolly is." Marah stated. "I just hope he don't get hurt over it."


	4. gift 4

**Gift: Hunter's Dilemma**

By

Ragemoon

Hunter looked outside into the storm that had blown up out of nowhere. It was keeping the students at the Thunder Ninja Academy inside. He sighed for he was not too happy with himself at the moment.

Blake walks up to his brother. "Hunter what's going on?" He looked at the taller blonde. Hunter turned and looked at his young brother. Blake could tell his brother looked haunted, sad and upset about something. "Come on Bro you can talk to me." He hoped Hunter would.

"I messed up that's what's wrong Blake." Hunter growled. "I acted like a complete fool and I hurt the woman I fell in love with greatly." He turned away from his brother. "Yes I love her, no I was not ready to admit to you all that it was more then just a friendship."

Blake blinked realizing it had been almost eight months since Brandie come into Hunter's like a soft breeze of fresh air. "How long have you two been going out?"

"About four months." Was his reply, Hunter did not look too pleased with himself at the moment. "I so messed up Blake. I cannot believe I reacted the way I did."

"What happened?" Blake asked him as they both took seats in Hunter's room at the academy the brothers faced each other, one bubbling with good news and cheer and the other not at all happy with his life choices.

"Brandie is…" His voice trailed off for the shame of his own actions was eating at him. "Going to have my baby." He got up, picked up her picture and looked at it. "I yelled at her and I reacted so badly Blake I…" Hunter felt tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have been happy for us yet I did not want to believe it. The things I said to her. I can never forgive myself."

Blake sat there and blinked he was in shock. "I had good news but now I don't know how to react to this either." He eyed his brother. "Though I think you should apologize to her. Brandie deserves to know that you support her not reject her."

"I know. She said with or without me she was going to take care of the baby." Hunter's voice was soft. "She said she is not going to take the life inside of her. She was going to have the child and take care of it on her own without me." His voice broke as he spoke showing his true feeling. Showing Blake that Hunter wanted to help but his elder brother was so hurt by what he had done to Brandie that Hunter did not know if she forgive him for his reactions and his harsh words.

Both heard his door open, "They are in here Dustin." Came their adopted Father's voice. The door shut showing a very now angry Dustin looking at Hunter. He eyed Hunter and Hunter blinked in surprise and he wondered why Dustin was so angry. He was quite unprepared for when Dustin walked up to him and punched him right in the nose. His words and the pain that was blossoming in his face were slowly sinking in. He feel to the ground not too surprised at the others strength.

"Brandie is pregnant and you leave her, Dude you are a bastard." With that Dustin left leaving Blake flabbergasted at their friend's reaction.

Hunter who was punching his now bloody nose looked at his brother. "How he find out?"

"Well Marah does hang out with Christa and Brandie so does Tori but she had not exactly been told yet. Or else she would want a piece of you as well." Blake sighed. "Hunter you have got to do something. Or else the entire crew is going to be on a hunting Hunter mode."

Hunter sighed unsure of what to do next.


	5. gift 5

**Gift: Healing Love**

By

Ragemoon

Tori stood in the front room of her new apartment. She looked at her tree and the trimmings that were on it. She smiled at the decorations. She gotten several new ones that year. One for each of her friends both old and new where on her tree she looked over at Blake who was placing the last of their shared gifts under their tree she smiled at him. "Well?"

They are all coming and no Hunter and Bran have no clue the other is coming." Blake looked at his beloved. "I cannot believe she is three months along." His voice trailed off. "I should have realized something was going on when she started wearing more baggie styled clothing…"

"Blake all of us should have realized it." Tori pointed out to him. She sighed. "But people do like to change their fashion styles and Bran liked to change hers."

"I cannot believe I'm going to be an Uncle." He looked at her. "Do you think this will work?"

"I made Dustin promise not to punch Hunter again." Tori went on smiling lightly when she found out about that from Marah. "Not that Dustin did not feel justified in his reaction."

Blake nodded as the others started to arrive. Cameron came by with Marah and Dustin. They were followed by Christa, Brandie, Kapri, Dawn and Shane.

Blake blinked not believing the dresses the girls were all wearing. Each were in a different color: Tori was in her infamous blue, Christa was in green, Kapri was in orange, Marah was in pink, Dawn was in yellow and Brandie was in scarlet.

Brandie was showing ever so slightly at three months but not too much. She sighed sitting hear the balcony she then walked outside onto it as Hunter walked into the door.

Cameron placed a hand on Christa's shoulder so she would not say anything to the crimson wearing young man. Cameron looked at him. "My suggestion Hunter would be to apologize to Bran."

Hunter looked at him suddenly. "I know I need to Cam. But she is extremely hard to get near enough to speak too." He did not realize that Brandie was standing outside hidden from view on the patio and could hear the conversation. "No one trusts me enough to say I'm sorry."

Christa bit her lip realizing that Hunter was being honest and sincere. "You should not have said what you did." She pointed out.

"Hunter what were you thinking?" Tori asked him.

"I was not." Hunter sighed. "I just felt trapped."

"How do you think she felt?" Christa said to him. "She did not want to tell you because she was afraid you blow up on her but she is not the sort to take a life Hunter she just cannot do that."

"Looks like she was right to fear my reaction." Hunter sighed. "I messed up ok. What do you all want from me? To grovel?"

"No." A voice came to his ears that Hunter blinked and turned seeing her in her long scarlet dress showing off the small bulge she was developing in her stomach region. She was so tiny to him and yet she stood there looking at him. "You are too strong to do that."

He looked at her opened his mouth to speak and found no words came but Brandie had more to say.

"I'll raise the little one on my own Hunter. I don't want you to feel obliged to me in anyway." Brandie looked at him. "Teach your students. Be the best teacher you can be."

He looked at her. "I could not go on teaching and living a lie. Telling them to respect each other when I disrespected you, the woman I love." That brought gasps from the assembled who had no clue over Hunter's feelings.

Shane shook his head he did not like Brandie one bit. Nor did he like Christa. He did not even like the fact that Tori was marring Blake. He viewed them all as foes who are friends. Heck he did not even trust Marah and Kapri completely. Dawn was even a mystery to him.

Tori looked at Brandie. "Don't be so stubborn." She smiled. "Dinner is on. Let's dig in."

After dinner, Brandie wandered out to the balcony to breath in the fresh air. Hunter followed her. "Bran?" he asked her.

Brandie turned and looked at him. "Yes Hunter?"

"I'm sorry." He reached out and pulled her to him. "I honestly did not mean what I said. I was so in shock I called you and said some things that are so unforgivable."

"We all make mistakes Hunter." Brandie pointed out to him. "We need to learn from them not dwell on them. I know what I have chosen is hard for you…"

"No it's not that Bran." Hunter looked out into the night. "I made a fool out of both of us. The things I said."

"They hurt. A lot Hunter. But I'm ok now it took me a while to not feel the pain your words did but I did eventually not feel it." Brandie looked at him. Neither realized their conversation was being listened in on from Blake and Tori's front room. Tori had turned the music very low so they could hear the two voices outside.

Hunter found himself pulling Brandie into a bear hug. She at first was stiff then relaxed against him. He did not know if he was angry about the stiffness at first or pleased that she relaxed and was now leaning on him.

"I love you Bran." He looked at her both still unaware of the others watching them. "Let me be a part of your life again even if I am unworthy of it."

"I love you Hunter." Brandie's voice squeaked a bit with tears as she looked up at him. He realized she was crying again.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." Hunter said as he wiped her tears away. Seeing her cry made his heart twist painfully in his chest. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me as well." Brandie said softly looking up at him. "I'm not perfect Hunter far from it. We've got a rough road ahead ya know."

"I do and we'll endure it together." He promised. "For better or worse."

Dustin smiled. "'Bout time he got it dudes." He shook his head. "He took forever."

"Well," Cameron looked at the others. "They are both young. People do react badly to strong life changes and that's one of the strongest."

"Cam it is also a gift." Tori said as she snuggled with Blake. "It's the greatest gift two people can give themselves and their family."


End file.
